


new standards

by sprosslee



Series: la ronde du minami [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Condoms, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: “Well, since we’re all three left out, we could just go do something fun together!”He’d meant go dancing, or watch a movie, or—hell—play a board game or something. However, the looks of surprise in the faces of his companions in misfortune made him blush up to his ears. Had he really just suggested...?***After the Grand Prix Final banquet, Minami ends up in a hotel room with Georgi and Emil.





	new standards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rare Pair Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339289) by [shackles_of_the_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness). 



> This was written for [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen13) . In her drabble collection, she wrote drabble 10 for me - find it in the links above - and I decided to expand it into a full oneshot because I was hungry for more. The pairing is rather unusual but all these characters deserve more love (especially Georgi, who will always have a special spot in my heart <3)
> 
> General editing was done by [Strifenhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifenhart) and mobdonalds. After that, [neuroglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam) went through this fic with an axe, made me rewrite several paragraphs and improved my writing so much. Also, [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken) cheered from the sidelines and Vixen13 herself helped with the smut part.)

It had taken Minami a good few years to make it to his first Grand Prix Banquet. What he learned that night was that skaters used it as an excuse to hook up with one another. Minami didn’t know people as well as the others did, seeing that this was his first time to play with the big guys, so to say. He’d hoped that at eighteen he was mature enough to participate in their shenanigans, but apparently even with his new haircut this was not the case. The pairings seemed to be fairly fixed and there was no place for him. So he sadly watched as one couple after the other snuck out of the ballroom in the course of the night.

Around midnight, he found himself sitting on a bench, sighing heavily, and toying with the stem of his champagne glass. He startled when suddenly a man plopped down next to him, looking just as lonely and put out as he himself. Minami struggled for a few moments to finally get the man's name out.

“G-georgi Popovich!”

Georgi looked over like he hadn’t even noticed Minami had already been occupying the bench. “Oh! Sorry. Were you sitting with someone already?”

“Oh…no…” Minami’s sour mood returned and he looked down at his glass. “I’m alone.” The ‘as always’ hung heavy in the air.

Georgi sighed. “Me, too. Can’t be with the person I want, can’t be with someone to pass the time either.”

“I know that feeling.”

Both men stared into space, thinking longingly about people so far out of their reach they might as well be in a different galaxy.

Minami took a small sip from his champagne glass. “This tastes-”

“-of long buried hopes that you’ll get laid tonight?” Georgi helped out. “I feel you, man.”

They returned to their own thoughts. Minami figured that they probably looked like two abandoned dogs in front of a closed supermarket. It was pathetic. But he wasn’t ready to walk to his room all alone yet. This was his first banquet and he was going to make it count. Even if he still wasn’t sure how to make it happen.

Sometime later, their bench of sorrow was filled with yet another man.

“Mickey ditched me. Again.” Emil sat next to Georgi and pouted.

Georgi gave him a sympathetic pat on the knee. “I’m sure you’ll get luckier next time.”

The two looked ready to stare off into space and obsess over their bad mood for the rest of the year, but Minami wasn’t. Sure, he had his moments, but staying depressed wasn’t something he enjoyed. So he decided to try and lighten the mood.

“Well, since we’re all three left out, we could just go do something fun together!”

He’d meant go dancing, or watch a movie, or—hell—play a board game or something. However, the looks of surprise in the faces of his companions in misfortune made him blush up to his ears. Had he really just suggested...?

“I—erm—we…” Words weren’t really coming out, so he gave up producing a coherent sentence and made a few high pitched and strangled noises instead.

After a moment, Emil’s eyes raked up and down Minami’s small frame. “Well, you’re not usually my type, but you’re still very attractive.”

That only made Minami blush harder.

Georgi looked between the two of them for a few long moments before shrugging. “Fine, but not in my bed. I hate sleeping on wet spots.”

Emil laughed. “I’m next door to you. We can go over and cuddle in my bed.”

“Good. Cuddling is a must for me.”

Before Minami could get his brain working again, he was being pulled to his feet and escorted out of the room by the two older skaters. His thoughts were rattling like balls in a lottery machine. What was happening?! Had he just agreed to—well, to what, exactly?

He had no time to think. The elevator ascended a few levels before pinging at their floor. They crossed the third floor hallway in a few quick steps. Minami’s hands were held the whole time.

“It’s your first banquet, right?” Georgi asked.

Minami nodded absentmindedly. He thanked all the gods that no people were to be seen or he would have died of embarrassment in a split second.

“Here we are,” announced Emil. His room was right across the hallway from Minami’s own. In an absurd train of thought he realized that tomorrow’s walk of shame would be insanely short.

“Wait, where is my keycard?” Emil mumbled and let go of Minami’s hand to dig around his suit pockets.

Georgi sighed. “Don’t make me wait. Don’t make _him_ wait. It’s his first time, he shouldn’t waste it with standing in front of locked hotel rooms.”

“I would never. A-ha!” With a triumphant smile on his face Emil produced the card and opened the door.

Minami stared into the room as if it was a lion’s den. Georgi and Emil entered and immediately started undressing while he still eyed his surroundings, namely the wardrobe, a work desk with a wooden stool, an armchair in front of the TV set and a king sized bed. With a clarity comparable to a crystal clear mountain lake he finally understood what was about to happen. _I’m going to have sex. With two men._ He blushed violently over the thought, still unable to enter.

“Minami, you coming?” Emil gifted him with a gorgeous smile that showed all his 32 perfectly healthy teeth. He had a really nice figure under his ill-fitting suit, something that Minami might have noticed if he’d ever paid attention to the Czech skater. But he didn’t admire Emil’s skating, although ambitious, enough to do so. _Well, I’ll surely get to know him better now._ With wide eyes Minami watched him unbutton his shirt and admired the ripped abs that surfaced underneath. It was clear that Emil was also very ambitious when it came to forming his body.

Georgi was a step ahead and already wriggling out of his pants. Underneath, he wore a bright red thong that gave Minami a good view of his magnificent butt. He swallowed. Twice. _You can do this._ Then he stepped inside and quickly closed the door. You could never know who was lurking in the hallway - other skaters, the press… He didn’t want to see any pictures in the sports news in the morning.

They waited patiently for him in front of the bed, both of them in their underwear. Suddenly, Minami felt insanely naked although he was the only one still fully dressed in the suit Katsuki-senpai had gifted him for his Grand Prix debut. He let his gaze wander to the floor and stared at Georgi’s perfectly manicured toenails.

“He’s shy,” Georgi said, his voice full of mischief. “So cute.”

“Don’t be mean,” Emil reprimanded him. “You’re so much older than us and have more experience, keep that in mind. We shouldn't overwhelm him. Let’s make this a nice first banquet experience.”

Georgi laughed. “‘Older’? Wow, that hurt.” He didn’t sound hurt at all. “Hey chicken nugget, you okay with this?”

Minami looked up. “Wh-what?” he stuttered eloquently. He knew his fans used the nickname in online forums but as far as he knew until now the other skaters hadn’t. But he had never been in their circle yet, so he couldn’t be sure of it.

“You okay with us? Can we go ahead? Shall we take it slow?” Georgi tilted his head. “I can do slow.”

“Me too. I want you to have fun.” Emil’s blue eyes seemed to beam, he was clearly enjoying himself. “So, is everything alright?”

Was Minami alright? Hell, he’d followed their lead up to this room. He’d come to the banquet with the intention of having fun—fun meaning horizontal tango. These two men looked like fun. They also looked at him as if they’d do nothing he wouldn’t like and only do what he would enjoy. The thought made his stomach tingle in anticipation. He was more than okay.

“Yeah... yes to all of that,” he managed to splutter out.

Only a moment later, two pairs of very skilled hands were all over him. Georgi took off his dinner jacket and handed it to Emil who put it neatly on the armchair. After putting aside the bow tie, Georgi unbuttoned the dress shirt underneath and let his fingers caress the soft skin on Minami’s chest. His fingertips left a trail of goose bumps on their way and Minami couldn’t help but sigh. This felt good. It had been a long time since he had done something with any of his rink mates.

His reaction caused a gorgeous smile to bloom on Georgi’s lips. “Your crooked tooth is cute. You’re cute,” he whispered. “I bet you’re even cuter lying on your back.”

Minami’s gaze wandered to Georgi’s crotch. Although they hadn’t even kissed yet, the older skater was obviously very happy. The small piece of red cloth concealed nothing. “I could show you,” he said without thinking. Suddenly he felt very confident that this would work.

Walking backwards, he made the two steps to the bed and lay down, still holding Georgi’s gaze, still dressed from the navel down, and tried his most seductive expression. It was the same Katsuki-senpai had on his face when doing his Eros program a few years ago, or at least he hoped so. He’d practiced his bedroom eyes in front of the mirror since forever, hoping that one day he would be able to use them as well as his idol did.

The effect on Georgi was immediate. “I’m going in,” he announced and sat down before he crawled over to Minami who quickly tried to find a comfortable position by fixing two pillows behind his back. “Can I kiss you?” Georgi asked almost chastely while sitting on his knees to the left of him. It was a funny contrast to the hungry look on his face.

Minami nodded eagerly, still not looking away or closing his eyes.

“All right then.” Georgi raised his right hand and caressed Minami’s cheek with his slender fingers. “Your skin is so soft”, he purred. “The joy of being young.” The lines around his eyes were almost invisible in the light of the bedside lamp and long eyelashes drew shadows on his high cheekbones. He was beautiful.

 _Thank god I shaved before the banquet_ , Minami thought before Georgi’s lips touched his. The kiss was close-lipped and very tender, just a small peck—and suddenly Minami realized that Georgi was trying to hide his own nervousness. He felt it in the light touches, in Georgi’s slightly trembling fingers that were now in his hair and drawing small circles on the nape of his neck, in his wavering smile. Maybe it was the vast difference between the three of them, maybe he felt old between two young men, maybe it was the whole situation.

Or maybe it was something completely different. Minami remembered reading online that this was Georgi’s last Grand Prix. He would retire after that at the age of 30 and go back to Novosibirsk to open a skating school there. The thought must be scary for Georgi who had dedicated his whole life to becoming the Russian champion but never succeeded in achieving that goal.

 _Poor Georgi._ Minami only knew of two ways to relax a nervous person. It was either innocent smalltalk peppered with a cheerful expression or kissing them so that they forgot they were nervous.

Smalltalk was out of question, so he chose option two.

He reached out to Georgi, dragged him into an embrace and took his face into his hands. His fingers traced the line of Georgi’s muscular back. Georgi’s dark blue eyes stared into his, as if he couldn’t believe Minami would take the lead.

But if there was something Minami was really good at, it was kissing. He’d had a lot of time to perfect his technique with so many rink mates and had learned something from each and every one of them. And he was for sure a much better kisser than a skater.

With his right thumb, he stroked Georgi’s plump bottom lip and felt very happy with himself when this had the desired effect—Georgi slightly opened his mouth, his expression puzzled, his pupils dilated. So Minami bent forward and kissed him.

Georgi immediately melted into the kiss. Helplessly, his hands wandered over Minami’s hairless chest. He tasted pleasant, like peppermint and slightly of expensive champagne, and Minami enjoyed the feeling of their tongues playing and the warm feeling this slowly evoked between his legs. Finally, he was able to relax a bit—when he did things he felt competent in this was always the case.

While he sucked on Georgi’s bottom lip, Minami felt someone fiddle with his belt. The kiss broke when he threw a curious look to the end of the bed, where he was greeted with a cheeky smile.

“Hi there, having fun? Let me join.”

 _Emil_. Minami had totally forgotten Emil who tugged at Minami’s now open pants and dragged them down. They were quickly thrown onto the floor. Next, Emil dedicated his attention to his socks, and then to his toes.

“Attention up here,” Georgi demanded with recovered confidence, and placed a kiss on the side of Minami’s neck. This was his soft spot and so he couldn’t hold back a happy moan when he felt Georgi’s teeth scrape over the sensitive skin. “D—aaah—don’t leave hickeys, I’ve got a shoot in—aaaaaah—two days,” he groaned and immediately knew that admitting this had been a horrible mistake.

“I’d never mess up your pretty skin,” Georgi purred and suckled on the spot right above Minami’s adam’s apple. This would most definitely leave a mark as big as a Las Vegas neon sign.

After a second of rational thought his lizard brain took over and Minami decided to not give a flying fuck. He dragged Georgi onto him in a single desperate motion and was surprised when the much taller, heavier man simply gave in. Georgi could have easily manhandled him, that much was sure. His strong, muscular calves pinned Minami to the mattress. His weight was a delicious reminder of what might come later. Minami let his eyes wander over Georgi’s beautiful face, his chiseled torso, and came to a halt on Georgi’s crotch where the tip of Georgi’s erection already peeked out of the string tanga, glistening with precum.

“Like what you see?”

Oh yes, he _did_. Although he was good with women, he also liked men. He was not picky when it came to that. As long as his partners were willing, he was happy. Minami nodded eagerly and wet his puffy lips—only to feel hands between his thighs that were most definitely not Georgi’s.

Because Georgi took Minami’s hands and placed them on his hips, encouraging him to explore while he bent down into another deep kiss. Their tongues met again. Minami moaned helplessly into Georgi’s mouth when Georgi slid upwards so that he was sitting on his lower stomach rather than his lap.

Minami’s left hand grabbed Georgi’s hair lightly, just enough so that the other man couldn’t flee from his kisses. His right went straight to the red tanga. With his thumb, Minami rubbed Georgi’s tip, causing Georgi’s eyelids to flutter and his tongue play to become more demanding.

At the same time, Emil spread Minami’s thighs and Minami could feel that he grabbed the elastic waistband of his underpants. Because he was unable to see what was going behind Georgi, the whole sensation was strangely bodiless. With a single motion, Emil slid the underwear down and threw them across the room. They landed right in the middle of the desk.

Minami only noticed it from the corner of his eyes. His mind was far too occupied with all the multiple sensations which made his whole body shiver with excitement. He had had some partners before, yes, but never had he been the center of attention for two people at the same time.

And they really decided to focus their attention on him instead of each other at the moment, which he was glad about. Participating more in the whole thing would have been too much. He was so confused and aroused and so overwhelmed, that kissing and teasing Georgi was the best he could do, albeit half-heartedly.

His own boner, long past the half-hard stage, was exposed to the chill air of the room, and he still couldn’t exactly see what was going on behind Georgi’s back, only that Emil was stroking the soft insides of his thighs and placed little kisses on his way. But he felt precum dripping down the length of his shaft. Somewhere in the back of his head, he was sure Emil was preparing something more intense, but rational thinking was pretty hard given the circumstances.

This was because Georgi did his best to distract Minami from any lingering thoughts. His hands cupped Minami’s face. “I want you to feel good,” he whispered before he let one hand wander down to his pink nipples.

With a gentle rub, Georgi brought back Minami’s attention while he nibbled on the skin right over Minami’s collarbones, leaving red marks on his way. His own glistening length rubbed over Minami’s chest. Sometimes Georgi’s tongue darted over erect nipples but were quickly replaced by fingers which rubbed, squeezed, and twisted. Minami was all raw nerves and soft cries and tingling sensations. This was so good. He felt so fucking good. It couldn’t get better than that, right?

Then he felt Emil’s hot tongue.

“Let’s see who’s going to make you feel better,” Emil said with a slightly muffled and determined voice. His breath tingled on the sensitive head, a strange feeling that made Minami’s toes curl. He recalled that Emil was insanely competitive, and for a horrible half second, he felt very scared what this might imply in bed.

Georgi’s hand was in his hair and stroked it tenderly, which stood in a harsh contrast to the demanding actions from just a minute ago. But Minami’s whole body had tensed automatically and Georgi had realized it the moment it happened.

“Just relax.” Another gentle caress of his cheek, followed by a reassuring smile. “We won’t do anything you don’t like, promise.”

Emil rubbed his calves in agreement. “We're alright with this. Are you?”

Was he? He still felt good. Somehow. He was just nervous because everything was new and exciting. “Yeah.” He paused to sort his thoughts, and the two other men waited until he was finished. He needed to thank them for their patience afterwards. “I—well—I just don’t know what’s going to happen next and this—this is making me nervous. Sorry for killing the mood.”

“Don’t worry.” Emil’s head appeared behind Georgi. “Shall I talk you through?”

God, this was embarrassing. This wasn’t Minami’s first time—he was no blushing virgin. He had sucked off Shinya only a year ago in the changing rooms, and had eaten Mari out on their day off with his hand over her mouth to keep her from moaning too loudly. He knew what oral sex was. He was experienced.

But wait, was he? Somehow all of this was new. Was it okay to be insecure and shy in certain situations? He looked at Georgi, handsome Georgi with his kind eyes and his sharp jawline, and then at Emil who gave him a reassuring half-smile. “Yeah... P-Please.”

“It’s easy. If you agree, I’d like to suck you dry,” Emil said, simple as that.

Minami gasped.

Georgi chuckled. “Your face literally just _derailed_. You’re so cute!”

With a tender gesture he swept a strand of hair out of Minami’s eyes, a simple act Minami was very thankful for because it gave him time to compose himself. Then a strong hand around his shaft pinched off the blood circulation and made his erection even more painful than it already was. He winced and whined but didn’t avert his gaze. Emil’s eyes were very blue.

“What do you think about my offer?” Emil asked and grinned.

It was easy to let his eyes fall shut and block out the world around him, including Emil's firm gaze. But it was more difficult to say what he wanted. Somehow he had the feeling that time had stopped. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears, he felt his throbbing hard-on twitch in excitement when he just allowed himself to think about the possibility of what might happen next.

He loved getting sucked off. And it had been ages since he’d last had the pleasure, with the preparation for his first season in the senior league taking up too much time for shenanigans. Really, there was only one answer he wanted to give.

“Proceed,” Minami croaked eventually.

Emil gave him a beaming smile and let go of Minami’s shaft only to grip it with more pressure just a second later. “Okay then. Enjoy my skills.” He licked his lips and lowered himself between Minami’s legs. His beard tickled.

Emil did not linger on teasing Minami, he just went all out and took the full length in his mouth. Before it happened, Minami would have told the world he liked it slow, but after, he wasn’t sure at all. It was as if Emil had felt Minami’s need for completion and acted on it.

Minami’s fingers grabbed the sheets and he moaned when he felt Emil’s nimble tongue on him and Emil’s fingers playing with his balls, squeezing them, wetting them, rubbing them against each other. Georgi’s weight hindered Minami from thrusting into Emil’s mouth like he instinctively wanted to, and at the same time Georgi’s kisses and bites and fingers drove him closer to the edge. His stomach felt hot and filled with lead.

Sucking sounds filled the room; spit ran down his shaft. Georgi was nibbling on his lips, and his tongue slid into Minami’s groaning mouth. A single one of Emil’s fingers, wet, probably lubed, circled his entrance, pressed against it. Minami had no idea where the lube had come from. He couldn’t process a coherent thought. All his nerve endings were concentrated in the middle of his body. A finger slid inside. It was too much to take.

When he came, he did so with a violent shudder and a strangled cry. He spilled himself into Emil’s mouth and collapsed under Georgi, all weak limbs and blank mind. A heavy tiredness took over his thoughts and replaced everything else.

Georgi got off of him. “How are you feeling?” he whispered into Minami’s right ear. His breath tickled and his tongue that caressed his earlobe tickled even more.

“Gooood,” Minami was able to say. Most likely he looked very stoned. At least Shinya had told him that before he went to Detroit to train and never texted Minami again.

“Glad to hear it,” Emil said and wiped his mouth. He crawled over the tangled sheets and pressed a kiss onto Minami’s lips that tasted slightly bitter. Minami was too wasted to kiss back, or to help clean himself, or to cover up. He just let everything happen, tired, content, exhausted, and enjoyed the fuss they made over him. In the back of his mind he knew he should have given them something back, but he simply wasn’t able to. So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed his lovers’ tender touches.

Sometimes he blinked slowly and everytime he did so he saw that Georgi and Emil were all over each other.

Emil kissing Georgi.

Georgi licking and sucking Emil’s balls while Emil played with himself, a content smile on his lips.

Georgi kissing Emil.

Georgi suddenly on his back, Emil lubing his fingers generously, pushing one finger, then two, then three into Georgi.

Georgi lazily pumping his own length while he let himself get worked open.

Emil turning Georgi around on all fours, putting on a condom, mounting Georgi and pushing into him in hard strokes that made Georgi’s face light up in pure bliss whenever his partner hit the right spot.

Minami felt that his body wanted to participate, wanted to go for another round, but his mind was simply too exhausted. So he just watched the two men through a curtain of haze.  
First Georgi came with a distorted face and a high-pitched cry, then, only a few heartbeats later, Emil groaned and thrust into Georgi one last time. They collapsed on top of each other next to Minami. For a few minutes, everyone was silent. Minami smiled. They had found satisfaction with—and in—each other, so he was happy.

He dozed off, but woke up when he was dragged into Georgi’s arms. “Come here,” the older man said. Minami felt very secure and very, very tired, but obeyed.

Finally, they were lying next to each other in a tangle of limbs. The warm bodies and the gentle strokes on his skin made Minami even more tired, but they felt good. He was content and happy and exhausted, but in a nice way. Just like after a complex short program when he held his finishing pose and waited for the crowd to stop cheering.

“Gawd, this night set some new standards,” Georgi mumbled. His hand wandered into Minami’s hair, lazily playing with a blond lock.

“Agreed,” said Emil and yawned loudly. “I liked this. We’re pretty good together.”

“But you didn’t have sex with me,” Minami protested quietly and hid his face into Georgi’s chest in embarrassment. “I wanted to give something back to you. You were so _good_ to me.”

Behind him, he felt Emil press his body to his back and warm hands against his flanks, touching him tenderly. It was divine. And embarrassing. But more divine than embarrassing. Honestly, he never wanted it to end. The feeling of skin to skin, and being totally snug between these two men was something he wanted to treasure forever.

Georgi laughed. “I didn’t even expect to get a whack on my ass this night. And now look at us. I couldn’t have wished for a better final banquet. Also, I’m pretty content because I got what I wanted from Emil.” He rubbed Minami’s earlobe. “And kisses from you, chicken nugget. By the way, you’re a great kisser.”

“You’re an expert cuddler, Mr. Popovic. And you,” Minami reached behind him to touch Emil somewhere, anywhere, he just needed to make sure that the other man was there. “You—you give excellent...blowjobs.”

He turned bright red when he was sure the most self-satisfied, smug grin appeared on Emil’s face. It was good he wasn’t an owl and couldn’t turn around 180 degrees to see it. And it was nice that Georgi immediately noticed his embarrassment and caressed the back of his head while Minami tried to hide his burning face once more. God, he was clearly not as experienced and mature as he wanted to be.

“Thank you,” Emil said. “I appreciate that. I’m also an excellent top, just ask around.”

“Ten out of ten, would do again,” Georgi agreed and yawned. He slightly altered his position to kiss Emil.

Then Emil pressed his lips on the back of Minami’s head and buried his nose in the tangled mass of hair. He inhaled deeply and it made Minami very proud that he seemed to smell so good, considering Emil let out a content sigh afterwards. “Now let’s sleep.”

Obediently, Minami snuggled closer to Georgi and closed his eyes. Next year, he would come better prepared, he thought, before he went out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m living for constructive feedback, so if you have the time, drop me a few lines so that I can improve my writing and my English. (I’m also happy to hear what you liked, of course ;)) Your honesty is very appreciated!


End file.
